Steve's Survival Spirit
by Dragstream
Summary: Steve was forced to thrive against the elements as he spawned in a world unbeknownst to him. Even though most things go against him, he refuse to give up. With Steve's survival spirit, will he withstand all challenges or will he die without purpose? Rated T for language and violence.
1. The Start of a New World

**Why do I do this to myself... I started a freaking new story... Steve's Survival Spirit! YAY! Anyways, don't forget to R/R and I'll talk to you all later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Steve's Survival Spirit<strong>

**Rated: T**

**Rating Reason: Language, violence**

**Summary: Steve was forced to thrive against the elements as he spawned in a world unbeknownst to him. Even though most things go against him, he refuse to give up. With Steve's survival spirit, will he withstand all challenges or will he die without purpose?**

**Genre: Adventure**

**Inspiration: Sky's Parody of Paradise, New World**

* * *

><p><strong>(Steve's POV)<strong>

I opened both my eyes, head banging painfully. It took me awhile to gain consciousness but once I did, I observed my surroundings.

_What is this place? Where am I? _The thoughts that rushed into my head.

I couldn't seem to remember any of my past, or did I have any past? Am I some kind of newborn or something?

My surroundings were as such; a lake beside me, next to the lake was a tall, huge mountain. To the other side of me was a forest continuing down behind me. In front of me was just the plains.

Something told me to punch a tree and following my instinct, I did. Once I started to punch the tree, I saw cracks on the particular wood I'm punching. Not long after, the wood broke, minimized and suddenly went on my hand. I stared at it, thinking for awhile. After a decision was made, I turned them into four planks. I put the planks together and made something I would call a 'crafting table'. I placed it down beside the tree and began breaking more wood. I punched down even more trees until I decided it was taking too slow. With my new crafting table, I made four sticks with two planks. I then used three planks in total to make the head of the axe and put it on two sticks made together, the result of the crafting was a wooden axe.

I tried out the new axe on an unfortunate tree that was the nearest on to me. It definitely helps. After I got a stack of raw wood, I then made myself a pickaxe. I went my way over to the cave and began to carved a hole with a 2x1x2 entrance. I placed the crafting corner in the left, back corner. I made three doors **(1.8, at least I hope I'm right) **with six planks and put two doors on the entrance. I made a chest and stored my wood, planks, sticks, cobblestone that I gotten from carving this room and the spare door in there. I decided to room needed some lighting so I took out eight cobblestone and made a furnace with it. I placed it beside the chest which is next to the crafting table. I decided to upgrade my tools with stone ones so I did, making a stone pickaxe and stone axe. I used the wooden pickaxe for fuel to burn some wood into charcoal. After the wooden pickaxe had been used up, I refuel the furnace with the wooden axe. I then gotten sixteen charcoal. I turned some planks into sticks and made forty torches with ten charcoal and ten sticks and saved the other materials for a rainy day in my chest. I thought about a better way to getting in the caved-in house than climbing into it so I made more sticks and used them to make ten ladders. I head out and placed the ladders down the two doors to the ground, using up all of the ladders.

I saw the sun nearly setting and also saw three sheeps and quite a number of pigs. I went back in and made myself a stone sword and head back out to slaughter the seen animals. As a result, I gotten four wool and an impressive amount of raw pork, which is in total, eight. I went back into my caved-in house and made a bed with three planks and wool, keeping the spare wool in my chest. I took out a charcoal, figuring this source of better fuel could cook eight items. My guess was proven right as I cooked all the raw pork into porkchop with one charcoal. I kept them in my inventory for now, not feeling hungry currently. I placed my bed on the other corner and snuggled into it. It was quite comfortable and I could feel myself going into a deep slumber.

_Today wasn't bad, I wonder what would happen in the next. _Was my last thoughts before I went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You want to know what will happen tomorrow Steve? Well, if the viewers want a tomorrow for you. So if you liked this short prologue of this chapter, please don't forget to RR and I'll definitely continue this :D I can tell though, the next day ain't gonna go well for Steve :).**

**I know, I know, this prologue is so short! It sucks too! Well, I had to retype it and... *Sigh* I kinda rushed it but at least I managed to right? **

**Lesson learned: Save this on Microsoft Word or something before clicking 'Save' as it could fail on you.**

**I have examinations tomorrow and I have to go. Until then, I hope you liked this chapter and had a great day/night/whatever!**

**PEACE :D**


	2. Dangers of the Night

**Word count: 1,046... 1,046 words of epicness...**

**I sure hope this is epic. I spent much time on this XD Anyways, sorry for my lack of update but I'M NOT DEAD! I'm just... having problems...**

**Ya, next update is The Truth Behind Evil which will be a pain to write... *sigh* After that, I'll update Light in the Dark. I SRSLY NEED TO UPDATE IT. Then, I'll update the long awaited Minecraft Interview and Dares before my schedule starts :D You can find the schedule on my profile. Can't be sure that I can update DAILY but I'll try :D BTW, I think I can post all those chapters I said above before November 20... I hope so anyways... Well, that's all! ENJOY THE CHAPTER~ IT'S EPIC BTW.**

* * *

><p>The bright sun slowly rises to appearance, pushing the dim moon and clusters of star to west in the process, indicating the break of dawn. Sunlight began to shine through any hole it can find, hitting its harsh heat at a certain sleeping figure.<p>

Woken up by the sudden outburst of heat and light, Steve rubbed the sleepiness of him, stretching after he did so. Getting off the comfy covers of the bed, Steve rummaged through the chest, only taking a small walk to get there. There were two sticks, a good amount of wood and planks inside with some additional items that were not too important.

Deciding that he should build a more proper house, he took all the items necessary and head out to the clear sky and warm weather. He smiled as he saw rabbits hop throughout the world peacefully as horses neigh while galloping with a steady pace.

'Maybe I should find a way to tame them later on.' Steve thought, planning even more as he searched for a good place to settle as home. Seeming that the plains was the perfect place, Steve jogged his way towards it then thought of a blueprint mentally. Digging up some dirt to flatten the land even more, he used the dirt collected to make a rough frame for the house.

An hour passed as Steve was finally satisfied by the shape and size. Seeing as it was bigger than he though, he chopped down more trees and chop he did. Getting wood for the house, saplings for later farming and apples for food, Steve confirmed himself that trees are one of the most useful things ever.

Surrounding lights began to dim and Steve was only a third done. Thinking no harm could be done by building through the night, Steve continued on placing blocks, breaking blocks, craft blocks and all things you do when you build a decent house.

Only minutes have passed before the moon and the stars made their reappearance. This time, it was a full moon, brightly shining on its decent. The veils of stars were numerous, almost filling every spot in the sky. Such conditions made Steve the appropriate light for his sight, making building much easier but unbeknownst to him, soulless beings of undead were rising, aiming for him for the distant forest.

Suppressing a small yawn; a chill crept upon him and he shivered slightly in the foreign cool atmosphere. Steve was having second thoughts but then he wanted the building done as soon as possible. With that thought in mind as a boost for his physical needs, he continued on his current task.

Suddenly, Steve heard a groan that lack of emotion. Surprised, Steve jumped and took out his sword on instinct.

"W-who's there?" Steve asked to particularly no one, shuttering as he did so.

Another groan was heard, this time mixed with a moan and a pull of a string. Steve had his heart beating in an unusual pace. Running was an option but something made him just stood there on a fighting pose, to just be scared at back up against the wall he built.

Swoosh, Cluck!

Steve nearly jumped at the sound. Looking upwards, he saw an arrow stick to the bark of the wood, just barely missing him by an inch or two. Panicked, Steve reminded himself the greatest option currently; running. With shaky legs and a hasten pace, Steve was running towards his home, arrows flying left and right, each barely missing him. One nearly tore his face but luckily, he realized the coming arrow and halted to a stop before continuing his run to his house. His destination was clear, close, but then, the unexpected came.

In front stood zombies that blocked his path, making Steve's eyes widen. Said person took slow steps backward before turning around and ran the way he came. Steve tripped, sliding through dirt and sharp stones, scratching his face with scars. He quickly stood back up and ran for his life, far away from his home.

He was scared; too frightened to fight back with his stone sword. After what seems like hours of tiring running, he felt sore, body aching and his stamina was fatigued by being pushed to the limit. He looked back and saw the zombies still chasing him, with some figures that were made of bone holding a bow catching up too.

Steve almost wanted to give up, just surrender to these mysterious and dangerous mobs; but when he saw the light ahead, his hope had risen, pushing him to keep on going. The light was getting brighter and buildings were taking shape. Steve managed a smile, running faster by anticipation every step ahead. Just when he was about to reach the village, just as he was about to reach his wanted destination, a tall mysterious black figure appeared, brilliant purple sparkles were dancing around it. Lacking knowledge of the monster, he looked up, meeting two purple eyes. First, there was a small staring contest; then came the nasty party, an unearthly scream erupted from the tall figure… and poof, it disappeared.

Steve looked left and right, trying to locate the monster. A groan was heard, reminding Steve that there were rotten and boney beings chasing him. He was about to run, but something hit him hard. The black monster reappeared and disappeared constantly, attacking Steve as it did so.

Pain. Pain was what Steve felt. Each time he got hit, a wound appeared; blood came oozing out of the many wounds.

Misery. Misery is also something that Steve felt. During his torture of countless and abusive hits, he kept on thinking, 'What did I do to deserve this?!'

Regret. Regret another thing Steve felt. If he hadn't gone out to building that damn house, if he hadn't continue building the house at night, all of this wouldn't happen. Everything was to blame at him. He deserved this after being careless.

Numbness. Numbness was the last thing Steve felt. He had lost too much blood, way too much blood that he lost consciousness. He couldn't stand anymore, he fell to the ground and black covered his vision; but he could've swore he heard the sound of an unearthly scream from pure pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya... I ended up leaving you guys on a cliffhanger... :P R&amp;R!<strong>

**PEACE :D**


	3. Read pls loyal readers

**Oh, uh, hey! It's been a long time, hasn't it? For a good reason too, or um, maybe I should say for a bad reason? Well uh, I have some bad news... Please, don't shoot me and throw me explosive pie at my face once I say this...**

**Uh, here goes nothing.**

**...**

**I might be leaving FanFiction ._.**

***get's shot and explosive pies were thrown at my face***

***respawns***

**Okay, okay, I know, I have lots of unfinished work here but I just don't feel the... the satisfaction when I type... it's just... and the time I have... I feel lame :\ You may throw me into the void and crush my organs now. I mean, I think most of you would be like 'Ah, so another random author is leaving FanFiction, okay then. Bye.' Well, at least I know some of you guys care 3 Well... but there's a good news!**

**I MIGHT! I JUST MIGHT BE RETURNING IN 2015! YES, 1/1/2015! Might though. No promises. All I could tell is that updates would be slower IF I return.**

**Guys, do me a favor. If you care, type in #DragstreamReborn in your reviews :) It might increase the percentage of me coming back! Well uh, so ya! Bye... for possibly forever.**

**I'm not even going to type 'PEACE :D' here... well um, I just did. Okay then.**


End file.
